


Sunkissed Cheeks

by Evie_hoon



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: Airplanes, Cute, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_hoon/pseuds/Evie_hoon
Summary: Taeil wanted to go to Hawaii, alone. But, his bubbly maknae would not let that happen





	Sunkissed Cheeks

Taeil had decided to go on a trip, preferably alone.

He tried to keep his little vacation a secret from his members, or just Jihoon. His clingy junior would never let him go anywhere without him tagging along like a puppy. Much to Taeil’s dismay someone had let Jihoon know (it was Kyung, the greasy bastard).  
“Hyung! Hyuuuung! Why didn't you tell me you're traveling?!” Jihoon wailed.  
Thankfully that someone didn't know where Taeil was flying to. So his clingy bandmate had no way of-  
“Taeil hyung, why are you going to Hawaii without me?! You know it's always been a dream of mine to travel there!”  
Taeil took a deep breath to keep him from bursting out about how he wanted some alone time from Jihoon because thanks to him his privacy is close to nonexistent.  
He let out a big sigh and cleared his throat beginning to explain why, but being rudely interrupted by Jihoon once again.  
“Jiho hyung just said he'd book the tickets for me! Yay! Vacation with Taeil!” Jihoon gleefully said suffocating Taeil in a giant bear hug.  
“Yay…” Taeil grumbled.

The day of the flight had come faster than Taeil wanted it to. The days had been excessively annoying for him because Jihoon constantly bombarded him with questions about how warm it'll be, what he should pack etc. Taeil had replied with the same phrase for all of them.  
“Whatever.”

Taeil and Jihoon stepped out of their manager’s large black jeep and walked towards the entrance of the airport. Taeil had always liked the look of airports, the sleek white interior with a modern glass exterior. But of course, Jihoon managed to destroy Taeil’s experience once again by squealing like a little girl at every slightly cool looking design choice of the airport.   
They waited by the baggage drop off, the line was longer than usual which meant he'd have to talk to Jihoon the whole time. Taeil was quite smart and just let Jihoon ramble about Hawaii while he studied every detail of the drop off. The conveyor belt with its grey worn out look paired with a bright yellow lining with the large screens everywhere screening different countries’ names, with the one Taeil was standing in front of screening in big bold letters “HAWAII”.  
He looked over at Jihoon jumping on the spot chanting “Hawaii Hawaii Hawaii” a million times, his heart shaped smile stretched across his entire face. Pure glee. When Jihoon wasn't screaming his head off he kind of looked adorable. Taeil hit his forehead in shame after thinking that. Jihoon isn't cute, period.

Eventually they both got past security and duty free and were waiting for their plane to start boarding. The entire way from the baggage drop off to their gate Jihoon held Taeil’s hand firmly, much to Taeil's dismay.  
Finally when they sat down and Taeil's hand was free of Jihoon’s grasp, he felt a wave of relief. He was too close to turning completely red, because of course having your hand held in public by your overly affectionate junior is embarrassing. He obviously didn't feel any attraction to Jihoon that he had suppressed for years and he's finally cracking. Of course not…  
They sat in silence, mostly caused by Taeil refusing to talk until he'd calmed down from the hand holding that Jihoon put him through. The flight attendant picked up her microphone and a loud   
“Gate 22a to Hawaii is now boarding” boomed across the airport.  
Jihoon looked like he was quivering. Taeil brushed it off, he was probably just too excited. Taeil led Jihoon to the queue and they stood behind a mother and her two rowdy sons. Jihoon stepped closer to Taeil, Taeil took a step back and his bandmate got closer until they were almost out of line. Taeil pushed Jihoon back in line forcefully, he saw Jihoon pout.  
“I just wanted a hug hyung…” He said in a voice that Taeil had never heard before; it almost melted him from the inside. Jihoon’s voice was already so beautiful, but with the little hint of desperation, it was a whole new level. Taeil coyly spread his arms; he was allowed to be nice at least once this trip. He saw Jihoon crouch down to his level and gently hug him. This hug seemed different as well, it was weird; Jihoon had never been that careful with him ever.  
Now, Taeil knew that Jiho had fixed the booking for firstly Taeil and then later Jihoon, but he didn’t know that Jiho had changed his economy class seat in a row of three to a “couples suite” in first class. Seriously, how much money does he have to splash?!

The plane was a great deal larger than Taeil had expected it to be, of course economy class looked the same as normal, but the overhead compartments were much larger. Probably because the flight was 9 hours long, he had never really liked the designs of airplanes, but he had to admit that when the flight attendant led him and Jihoon to their “suite” he audibly gasped. Their bed/seats were enclosed in a beige large door, or more specifically doors that opened into their beautiful seats, deep brown leather seats with embroiders across the back, two small tables that were adjustable to move away from the seats when they turned into a double bed.   
The flight attendant handed Taeil a travel set type package with soft pajamas for when he eventually decided to sleep, a toothbrush with a tiny tube of toothpaste to accompany it. He felt wonderful, yet he felt his insides twist at the thought of sitting privately with Jihoon for 9 hours straight. 

Approximately 40 minutes passed before the plane even started to move wait, not just 40 minutes. A grueling 40 minutes to be exact. Jihoon had been prodding Taeil with questions from the moment they had sat down, they ranged from questions about hawaii to theories that the pilot had 5 puppies, all named Charles. Safe to say, Taeil knew from the second that he sat down that this flight would be a handful.   
Taeil took the liberty to get comfortable and take a quick nap, because his entire life essence had been sucked dry by his energetic junior.   
After a peaceful half an hour of escape he woke up to a light patting of his hair, he looked up to see Jihoon sitting next to him with loving eyes and a faint smile at the corners of his mouth.   
His younger bandmate had not yet noticed that he was awake so he let the patting continue on a little bit longer it was a guilty pleasure.   
Soon enough he felt restless and decided to scooch away from Jihoon.  
“Taeil, you’re awake...I didn’t know.” Jihoon mumbled with flushed cheeks, this threw Taeil off.  
Jihoon had never seemed embarrassed when showing affection towards Taeil, but after a minute of thought he realised that this entire ordeal had had a very intimate undertone.  
Now, this was why Jihoon had been acting so shy and drawn back physically towards Taeil.  
Of course, now the thought had invaded his mind. Every crevice of his brain filled with a throbbing thought of the situation’s undertones.  
Taeil turned his back to Jihoon to hide his very obvious flustered self and focused on his complimentary snacks that he had gotten, inspecting the ingredients too thoroughly for the sole reason of avoiding Jihoon’s curious eyes.   
He knew that Jihoon grew tired of things very easily, so he applied this logic to the situation at hand and turned back around. But he was taken aback by Jihoon a millimeter away from his face.  
“Uh, hi there…?” He stuttered slowly sitting up, escaping from Jihoon. But a swift motion from Jihoon’s large hands pushing his face right next to the younger man’s. Taeil felt Jihoon’s heavy, hot breath against his cheek, or maybe his cheeks were just naturally hot from being this close to his cru- no. Eventually the nice flight attendant came by with a trolley filled with pre made hot meals, she asked Taeil which variety he’d want. He let out a small mumble...  
“Chicken, please”. Jihoon chose meat, of course he loved meat. Jihoon turned to Taeil and opened his mouth and closed his eyes, the older man’s mind went somewhere completely different and slapped his junior on the cheek bashfully. “Why’d you do that? I only wanted some of your chicken!” The younger man loudly whined. Taeil mumbled an excuse, Jihoon didn’t hear.  
“I said I thought you wanted me to kiss you!” Taeil groaned loudly, alerting the elderly people in the booth next to them. Jihoon stared down at the ground and then up at his seniors lips, licking his own and gently parting his heart-shaped lips and spoke. “If you want to… We could?”


End file.
